The Not So Secret Life of Spies
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Annalena 'Lena' Cameron, adopted daughter of Abigail Cameron, from when she was found to the last book, and everything between and after. Follow her through spy school, family, and boys as worlds mix together. A story/series of one-shots. Starts officially from CHM to the UWS, but without some points in each individual book. OCxOC, Abby/Townsend
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE GALLAGHER SERIES, BUT I DO OWN MY OC.**

 **HEY GUYS! I'M HERE WITH MY FIRST GALLAGHER GIRL STORY, RECENTLY I REREAD ALL OF THEM, WHICH I OWN, AND I GOT AN IDEA FOR THIS STORY. IT'S GOING TO BE ABOUT MY OC FROM CMH TO UWS, BUT WON'T ALWAYS BE WITH CAMMIE, BEX, MACY, AND LIZ. OH YEAH, AND SHE'S ABBY'S DAUGHTER. SHE'S ADOPTED. ANYWAY, WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, The Not So Secret Life of Spies.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Found

 **ABBY'S POV.**

It was a simple mission. Well, if you can call investigating some wacko scientist's lab for a dangerous virus that was about to be let along various American and Mid-West borders.

I was with a team of twenty-one searching the perimeter. I had gone by myself into a few of the rooms. So far, I'd found nothing.

My gun was steadied as I walked down the white hallways, nothing still. Just as I was about to turn back, I heard something. It was faint, but consistent as I neared closer to the noise. As I got closer, I noticed that the sound was vaguely familliar, like...crying?

As I neared the room where the noise came from, it had gotten louder, and definitely sounded like crying. I didn't want to believe what I thought it was, but made my way inside. To my shock, it was what I thought it was, and hoped it wasn't.

There in the center of the room, was a newborn baby, swaddled in sheets surrounded by chemicals and scientific tools, wailing out for somebody, anybody, to come and care for them.

Putting my gun in its holster, I bent down and picked the baby up. She stopped crying and looked up at me with bright eyes. They looked at me, as if trying to say, 'Love me', 'Take care of me'. Just then, I heard yelling and gunshots through the air vent, making the baby cry. After it was over, the baby continued to cry, and my comm link went off, and someone spoke.

"Agent Cameron, come in."

"Agent Cameron here." I replied.

"The Doctor has been subdued, and the virus has been terminated. Report back with any other information." he stated.

"Copy that." I stated.

I looked at the baby in my hands and spoke gently.

"Come on, sweetie." I stated, before walking out.

* * *

As I neared the other agents, they were surprised to see me holding a baby.

"You fond a baby. Now that takes the cake." one stated.

"What can we do with it?" another asked.

"Well we can't just leave it here. It'll die for sure then." one commented.

"We'll take it back with us and have it checked out. After, we can let the adoption agency take care of it." the first stated.

He reached for the baby, and took her from me for a second, only to have the baby start crying again at full screaming volume.

I took the baby back and she calmed down after a second.

"Well, it seems you'll be the one carrying the baby, Cameron." another stated.

"I guess so." I replied, looking at the baby once more.

* * *

Once on the jet back home, it was a bit easier to tend to the baby.

"It's amazing and unbelievable how you know how to make baby formula usig only the contents of a minifridge on a jet, with limited foods that a newborn can have." Agent Berelias remarked.

"It's a gift." I replied, as I spoon fed the tiny baby, which we had learned was a girl after cleaning her up.

"So, what do you think will happen to her?" I asked looking her with a soft smile.

"Well, most likely, she'll be placed in foster care and in the system for a few years, but maybe not, but still." he replied.

I looked at her with a sad smile. She was too cue for that, she really was

* * *

After getting back home, I was tasked with taking the child to the medical station. After having her checked,., cleaned and clothed, I was given her report.

"She seems to be in complete health, the only thing we could find was some changes in her DNA, luckily it's nothing life threatning or changing, just some changes to the pigmentation in her hair, other than that, she seems to be a healthy baby girl. And she seemed very attached to you. She cried the whole time you weren't here." the doctor stated.

"Thanks Doc, see you at the Christmas party in a next month." I replied as I left.

Next, I was headed to the director's office to speak with him about the child. As I made my way there, I saw some familiar faces.

"Hey Abby!" my sister Rachel stated, holding her newborn daughter, Cameron Morgan. She was there with her husband, Matthew and our old friend, Joe Solomon.

"So it's true about the child then. Off to talk about her with the director about her then?" Joe asked.

"It's a shame you found her where you did. She's too cute for that." Matt stated.

"She really is..." I trailed off quietly.

"Well, good luck." Rachel stated.

I nodded, before heading off.

* * *

Once there, I was about to knock when I heard another voice.

"Come in, Agent Cameron."

"Hello director." I stated while entering. There was another woman there.

"This is Miss Carnaise. She's with the forster home. She'll be taking the child." he replied, as the woman came over and gently took the now sleeping baby.

"I'm glad she's okay, we'll find a good home for her." she stated, walking away.

Just as she was about to leave I spoke.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

She turned back and looked at me.

"I want to adopt her...please." I stated.

"Are you sure, Miss Cameron. Not to seem disrespectful, but being a single mother and in your line of work-" I cut her off.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of her, and I would never bring work home with me unless it was necessary. I can give her a good home. Please." I insisted.

She looked at me and then at the baby, and sighed.

"Your lucky I have a copy of the adoption papers in my bag, for just such an occasion." she stated.

I smiled widely and took back the baby.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER.**

The woman had left and I stood there smiling.

"Well, good luck, I suppose, is all I can say. Good day, Miss Cameron." the director stated.

"Thank you, Director." I replied and walked out to see Joe, Rachel, and Matt.

"We heard everything." Rachel stated.

"I know." I replied.

"Well, Let's go." she stated.

"Where?" I asked.

"The store, we have some baby supplies shopping to do. Now come on." she stated.

* * *

It was five hours later before we finished shopping for everything we needed. With everything bought(courteous of bothe Matt and Joe's credit cards), we headed back to the car and had someone help us pack everything into the car, and after, drove back to my house.

Once there, we walked into the room Matt and Joe had been in since Rachel and I went shopping. They had been working on the nursery. With only five hours, fifteen minutes and thirty-five seconds, they had done an amazing job.

"Wow, boys, It's amazing." I stated.

The walls were purple with grey accent walls, with black musical notes as well decorating the walls. The windows cast perfect lighting in the room and gave the room a lively feel. Everything was dry too. They were very good.

"Glad we did a good job." Matt stated.

"Yeah, now you can unload the car and help us put together all the things we bought. Come on." I stated.

* * *

It was another two hours before we got everything put together, set up, and place the right way in the room, and the baby was asleep in her crib.

"So, that leaves only one thing. What's her name?" Rachel asked.

I looked at my baby, yeah, _my baby_ , and smiled before speaking

"Annalena Abigail Cameron." I stated.

"Such a pretty name." Rachel replied.

I continued to smile at her and spoke.

"Welcome to our world, sweetie. Welcome to our world..." I stated.

She lay there, cutely, as she continued to sleep. I was so happy to have found her. I could tell, she'd be one of the greatest in our world of espionage.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early Mornings

It was peaceful and silent at three in the morning. The moon shone brightly in the rooms let in a beautiful to see with. All was well. Abigail Cameron had gotten back from a mission in Buenos Aries, and to be honest, it took a lot out of her, even if she didn't show it. After all, saving a fellow agent, even if he denies really being saved, takes a lot out of a person.

So she was greatful to be back home, and for the chance to rest. So far everything had been relaxing and she was getting the rest she needed.

Then the baby started to cry.

It was a good thing she was a secret agent, or else she might not have the skills to get up. Although, to be honest, she may still be weary of it, even with the skills she had.

She got out of bed, and rubbed her eyes. The baby was hungry again. She stretched and yawned, before getting up and heading to the kitchen to get one of her pre-made bottles from the fridge. After warming it and skin testing it, she walked back to the room.

As she walked in, she grabbed a small towel and placed it on her shoulder. She walked to the crib where the baby lay crying and wailing. Picking her up, she placed her correctly in her arms and began to feed her.

"That's it, sweetie. Yes, it's okay. Mommy's here." she cooed.

The small baby placed her tiny hands on the bottle, although she couldn't hold it herself, and proceeded to drink up, making little noises through her nose as she breathed and drank at the same time.

Abby smiled. At that moment, she couldn't be happier...

After feeding the baby, she was burped and rocked back to sleep and placed in her crib, ready to sleep for another two hours before she would be hungry again.

* * *

When Lena woke up in the middle of the night, again, she wasn't hungry. That much Abby knew. She had just fed fifteen minutes ago. So what could be the problem.

Going over to the crib, she picked up the baby, and rocked her.

"What is it sweetie, what's got you so upset?" Abby asked.

Lena made gurgling noises, as if to try and convey what was wrong, but to not avail. Abby had been rocking and bouncing her for about fifteen minutes when she smelled it.

"Oh, you're cranky because you need to be changed, aren't you?" she asked, and the baby seemed to calm down a bit.

"Okay, let's go get you changed so you and I can go back to sleep." Abby stated.

She set Lena on the changing station and opened the small closet next to it, and took out the baby powder, diapers, a new onesie, and wipes.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up." she stated, taking off the soiled onesie, and diaper.

Taking the wipes, she cleaned her tiny bum and after applied the baby powder, and the diaper. After, ahe put on the new onesie, and rocked her back to sleep, but not before Lena cried for another bottle.

"You know, as much as I know, I should clean that onesie that you soiled that Joe got you, I don't think I will. It wasn't very pretty you know? Plus, I don't think he'd notice too much, right? What do you think?" she asked her.

She looked up at her while she continued to drink her bottle.

"Yeah, I know, Joe got it for you, so I should be nice and clean it. Alright, I will in the morning. How about that, hmm?" she asked Lena.

She momentarily stopped drinking to giggle cutely.

"I thought so." Abby stated, as Lena began to resume drinking her mil

Once she finished with her bottle, she was burped and fell back asleep once again. Gently placing her in the crib, Abby smiled and walked back to her own room.

* * *

The next time it wasn't because she was hungry, well she was but, it was something else too. She wasn't in a soiled diaper, and honestly, Abby had no idea what it could have been.

"Come on, Lena. What do you want? I've tried everything." Abby stated, picking her up.

She calmed down and was soon back asleep. Abby put her in her crib and walked back to her room. She was just closing her eyes, when she heard the wailing once again. She sighed and got up once more.

"What am I doing wrong, sweetheart?" Abby asked, rocking and bouncing her once again.

She fell asleep again, and Abby looked at her questioningly again and set her back in her crib and went to her room. She sat down, but didn't bother to try sleeping just yet. She waited five minutes when she heard the wailing cries once more.

"So that's what it is..." she said to herself.

She walked back to the nursery, with a small smile.

She picked up Lena once again, but this time instead of immediately rocking her and putting her back in her crib, Abby took the baby to her own room.

"You just wanted to be with me, didn't you?" Abby asked, and Lena seemed to calm down a bit.

Once there, she rocked the baby, but noticed now that Lena was even more cranky. Then she had an idea.

"Do you want me to sing to you?" Abby asked.

Lena quieted down and looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"Okay, sweetie... how about we go to the garden?" she asked her, and began to sing.

 _Everything Stays_

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter when you turn it around_

 _Everything stays, right where you left it_

 _Everything stays but it's still changes_

 _Ever so slightly, daily and nightly_

 _In little ways, when everything stays_

Lena was completely asleep when Abby finished singing. She carefully walked to the bed and tucked her self and Lena in. Abby lay on her side as she faced the Lena, and held her lightly to her. She smiled down at her, and began to drift off into sleep. Despite the early mornings, she knew in that moment, that it was all worth it.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED CHAPTER TWO. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT! P.S. I DO NOT OWN HE SONG EVERYTHING STAYS, THE CREATORS OF ADVENTURE TIME DO, WELL THEM AND MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN. JUST SAYING.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Coming To Gallagher

 **LENA'S POV.**

I was nervous, I'll admit that.

I sat in a chopper with my mom as we flew to Rooseville, Virginia. That's where my new school was. The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I think my mom could tell I was nervous.

"You have nothing to worry about." Mom stated out of nowhere.

"It's a new school mom, I'll be completely alone here." I replied, looking aout the window.

"That's not true. Your cousin Cammie will be there in th same year as you. You'll get to meet her roommates since they'll be yours too." she stated.

"But those are Cammie's friends, not mine." I said.

"They will be, I'm sure. You'll be rooming with them after all." mome replied.

"How is that? I thought that it was four to a dorm." I stated.

"We had some renovations done over the summer." she said simply.

"Still, I can't just come in and expect them to like me." I stated.

"They will. I like you. In fact, I love you." she said hugging me.

"That's because you're my mother." I stated.

"Maybe, but from the moment I found you, I adored you." she stated.

I knew about my mother finding and adopting me, of course. How could I not? I mean seriously. I'm a spy.

Up until now, I went to public school and my mom taught me everything I know. Then I made the choice to go to the Gallagher Academy when she brought it up. I had jumped at the oppertunity. I mean, yeah, I'm still happy to be going now, it's just that I'm nervous. I can't wait to see Cammie again, but still.

"Maybe you're right. I just need to calm down." I stated.

"Good. Because we're here." she stated.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed in shock.

We were here.

As we landed, and exited the chopper, I took a deep breath.

"Come on, sweetie." mom stated.

I walked through the large doubled doors to see no one there, but the teachers and my aunt Rachel and cousin Cammie.

"Lena!" Cammie excliamed once she saw me, and rushed over to hug me.

"Hey cousin. Hey aunt Rachel." I stated going to hug her.

"Hi Lena, how have you been?" she asked.

"Good, kinda nervous now though." I stated.

"Well that's to be expected." my uncle Joe stated.

"Hello to you too uncle Joe." I stated hugging him.

"Hello Annalena." he stated using my full first name.

"Quelle est la capitale de l'Argentine en Amérique du Sud?" he stated asking what the capital of Argentina was in South America.

"Wow Joe, school hasn't even stared yet and you're giving her a hard time and questioning her." my mother said with an eye roll.

I looked to Cammie.

"You'll get used to it." she stated.

 _"I hope so..."_ I thought to myself.

"Eh bien ? " he stated, saying 'well?'.

"A főváros Buenos Kos" I replied in Hungarian, telling him it was Buenos Aries.

"979 の平方根は?" he stated asking what the square root of 979 was in Japanese.

"квадратный корень является 31.2889757" I replied in Russian.

"Nice." mom stated.

"An Australlian exotic bird smuggling ring is shipping out various types of birds from around the world, nationwide. How do you determine if the bird is one of the smuggled ones?" he asked.

"Uh...oh! You check under the wing with the rest of the body meets the wing, with will be a small injection point. They inject the birds with trackers so that they can find them during transfers. There's also a small colored dot to differ them from other birds that go to and from different buyers in different parts of the nation." I responded, looking smug.

"Nicely done, Miss Cameron." Joe stated, a sliver of a smile on his face.

"I have a feeling I'll like your class." I stated.

After introducing me to the rest of the teachers, and I got a uniform, it was time for my mom to go. It wasn't like I hadn't been away from her for extended amounts of time. She had missions to go on, and that usually meant I stayed with Cammie and her mom, which I had no problem with, but still. This just felt different, and I couldn't help but feel sad that she was going. I think mom felt the same, because her eyes looked glossed over a bit, despite her best attempts to hide it from me.

We hugged, said our goodbyes, promised to email each other when possible, and huged goodbye once again. Then, with a heart that I could tell was heavy, she left. Once she was gone and the doors closed, I felt the tears slide down my cheeks, but is stayed silent, my lip didn't even quiver, the tears simply fell as I sniffled once...twice...three times. I just stood there stairing at the door, untill my aunt Rachel and Cammie came over and hugged me tight.

They told me things would be okay. Somehow, I knew they were right.

After that, Cammie led me to the dorm and I set up my stuff. Now all that was left was to wait for Cammie's other dormmates and then dinner.

* * *

Later that day, I was in the room one my Nextbook, typing away on the keyboard, when Cammie and three other girls came in, who I assumed to be Cammie's roommates.

I stood up and dusted my uniform of any non-existant dust.

They stopped and looked at me.

"Uh...hi." I stated.

"Whose this Cam?" one girl with beautiful brown sking and eyes, with a great accent asked.

"Bex, Macy, Liz, this is my cousin, Annalena Cameron, but we just call her Lena. Lena, these are my friends, Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, also know as the Duchess," Cammie caught the girls punch, "but don't call her by her first full name. This is Elizabeth Sutton, but we just call her Liz, and this is Macy McHenry." Cammie stated.

"The senator's daughter, right?" I asked.

"The one and only." she stated.

"Hey, cool nose ring, wicked chic." I stated.

"Thanks. I like you already." Macy stated with a smirk.

"So you're Abby's daughter, huh?" Bex asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm adopted, but, she's still my mom all the same." I stated.

"Mind telling us the story?" Liz asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

"Sure, why not?" I stated. I say of my bed and they say on theirs of on the carpeted flooring.

"Okay, you ready? Here goes..." I stated and began to tell them my story.

* * *

 **15 MINUTES LATER.**

"And that's my story." I stated finishing.

"Wow, heavy stuff." Bex stated.

"That's the most touching story I've ever heard! Liz said, slightly teary. She was a sweetheart, I could already tell.

"Nice hair dye." Macy stated, refering to the purple streak in my hair.

"Oh, that's not hair dye, that's genetic." I replied.

They all blinked at me except for Cammie.

"Uh...eheh...Yeah, it's amazing what being exposed to chemicals as a newborn baby can do to your DNA's pigmentation for hair color, isn't it? I've had this streak since I was a baby. Pretty cool right?" I asked, hoping they thought it was cool too.

"Very cool." Cammie stated.

"So what's been going on here with you guys, if you don't mind me asking and you telling." I stated.

They all looked to Cammie who looked down a bit sadly.

"What?" I asked.

"Well..." Cammie started.

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER**

"Wow, that is something." I replied.

"Yeah, it is. Well, look at the time, It's almost time for dinner, come on." Bex stated.

We got up and made our way to the dinner hall.

"You're pretty cool, Lena." Macy stated.

"Thanks, now I just need to try and make some friends at a new school so I don't seem like a loner. So easy." I stated sarcastically, and sadly.

"Well, I mean, you just made us didn't you?" Liz asked.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you're cool. We're you friends, besides any family or friend of Cammie's is a friend of ours." Bex stated.

Macy nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." I stated hugging them.

We walked down to dinner and sat down. I felt a lot better now.

Just as Cammie's mom was about to finish and let us eat, she had one more announcement.

"I'm pleased to welcome a new sister to our school. My niece, Annalena Cameron." she stated. My mouth dropped open and Bex nudged my shoulder.

"Go on. Stand." she urged.

I stood and everyone began to clap.

"I hope you'll treat her like you do your fellow friends and sisters. Now, everyone dig in." with that, everyone began to eat, and I began getting questions and talked to a lot of the other girls at our table with Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macy. It felt nice.

"Maybe this whole thing wouldn't be so bad after all. Just like mom said.

* * *

After dinner, we headed back to the dorm and began to get ready for bed.

"So, how was your first day at the Academy?" Cammie asked as we turned the lights out.

"It was awesome. I made new friends and met new people. I can only imagine what class will be like. Night girls." I stated.

"Night." they all replied.

As sleep began to take me, I smiled, and had one last though before sleep took me over.

 _"Looks like you were right mom, as always. I can't wait for tomorrow..."_ I thought to myself, as sleep took me over.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Field Trip

 **LENA'S POV.**

So far the year had been going well. I was doing well in class so far, and I'd gotten to know Bex, Liz, and Macey pretty well. Everything was going great, and we had heard about a field trip we'd be taking in Cov. Ops. We were all excited about it and couldn't wait.

The sun was shining through the windows, and I was peacefully sleeping, when I was jolted from my sleep. Literally. I was thrown from my bed and to the floor.

"What's going on!? What's the objective!? What country is this!?" I asked rapidly.

"We're getting ready for the field trip. We're going to find out, and we're still at the Gallagher Academy." Liz stated.

"I had to get you up somehow." Bex stated.

I looked to Cammie.

"You'll get used to that as well." she said.

"I hope so. Or I'll just start setting an alarm. Yeah, I think I'll do that. How much time do we have?" I asked.

"We have another hour before we have to go to breakfast and than we leave immediately ." Liz stated.

"Thanks." I replied.

I got up and walked over to the dresser and closet I now shared with the girls and went through it. We would be hiding in plane sight, so I needed something casual. Something that wouldn't really stand out.

As I rummaged through the closet, I found my outfit piece by piece. It was still the summer, so I still had warm weather clothes in the closet.

I pulled out a purple poncho-like shirt and a grey cardigan first. Next, I pulled out a black skirt and silver/grey knee high socks and black short boots. I also wore a silver chair necklace with five musical notes on it. It also doubled as a camra/ video recorder and a sound recorder. I also pulled out my black beret and a black beaded bracelet.

Once I had my outfit, I showered with my favorite body wash and shampoo, Cucumber and Melon from Bath & Body Works wash and shampoo. After, I dressed I blow-dried and re straightened my hair. All that was left was the make up. I wore light blush, some lip gloss(the lip gloss stick itself double as a laser shooter), and mascara.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked.

"Amazing!" Liz stated.

"Beautiful!" Bex replied.

"Very nice, I didn't even have to help." Macey said.

"Great as always." Cammie said fondly.

"Thanks girls. We should head down to breakfast." I stated.

"Yeah, let's go." Bex stated.

Grabbing our bags, we headed to breakfast.

* * *

We loaded up into the chopper that would take us to Washington for our Cov. Ops. field trip. We were supposed to scope out the hidden in plain sight operatives. These were government allstars and we were just students. We had to give it our all.

I was walking around scoping the area with Macey, and so far, I had seen a few people I believed to be operatives, like one women who had been a sales woman for a T-Mobile, who was now a Cinnabon worker. I especially knew because I had bought a Cinnabon as well.

"Seen anyone else yet, Mace?" I asked.

"Nope, not yet, but you certainly have gotten some attention." she stated.

I looked to where she was and noticed a boy, my age, stairing at me.

He had medium brown hair, and hazel eyes that were trained only on me. I looked back to Macey, who was smiling.

"He's cute, I'll give him that, but noting else. Come on, we have work to do." I stated.

"Yeah, you do, because here he comes. Good luck." she stated before walking away.

"Macey!" I nearly screamed, but kept my voice down.

The boy walked up to me and I silently gulped.

"Hey." he stated, standing in front of me.

"Hi." I replied.

"Your friend kind of just left you here." he stated.

"You saw that? Better be careful, some people might call you a stalker." I remarked.

Was I really flirting with this guy while on an assignment? So not okay.

"Well, sorry, but I have to go." I stated, turning.

"Wait, can't I at least know your name before you run off?" he asked.

"Trying to make this like Cinderella, huh?" I asked, smirking.

"I just want to know your name." he said sincerely.

Despite myself, I blushed deeply.

"Annalena, but my friends and family call me Lena. And you are? It's only fair." I stated.

"Nick Carter. Nice to meet you. You wanna grab a bite or something?" he asked, boldly.

"Wow, a brave one. Sorry, no thanks. I have things to do. See you around, maybe." I stated, and walked away.

I knew he was still watching, so I cut through the _Journey's_ shoe store that happened to be there and and went through the other side of the store.

I saw Macey sitting on a bench looking smugly at me.

"What was that!?" I whisper shouted.

"I let you talk to the cute boy who was staring at you." she stated nonchalantly.

"We have a mission." I countered.

"Ever hear of multi-tasking?" she asked.

I narrowed my eyes and sighed after a moment and rolled my eyes.

"That's not the point and you know it, Macey." I stated.

"What, he was cute and into you. What's the problem?" she asked.

"We can't get distracted, we have to keep going." I stated.

"Alright, well, we've scoped all of our part of the mall, so I think we can head to the exhibit now." she stated.

"Alright, let's go." I replied.

As we left, I felt eyes watching me and turned, no one was there, but I knew someone was always there...

* * *

Once we made it to the exhibit, I noticed a boy with a satisfied smirk on his face as he walked past me and Mr. Solomon there with Cammie, who was blushing red.

"Um, what just happened here?" I asked.

"Your cousin is just mulling over how she was beaten at her own game. I'm sure she'll explain later. However, well done Miss Cameron, Miss McHenry. You managed to complete the objective." he stated.

I looked back to Cammie, who was still silent. This would certainly be something to talk about later...

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Boys? Here?

 **LENA'S POV.**

None of us could believe it.

Boys were coming to the Gallagher Academy. Needless to say we were wanting to know why. Cammie was still upset over the whole beaten at her own game thing. Mostly because she had gotten distracted over a boy..again. We tried reassuring her, and I think it helped, by about five percent. Still, once we knew that boys were coming to the Academy, we were sure that we would be getting a rematch.

* * *

We sat down at dinner. While the rest of our classmates ate dinner and chatted about who knows what, we whispered amoungst ourselves.

"Cammie, when do you think they'll, you know, come?" Liz asked.

"Who knows Liz." I chimmed in. It could be today or next month. We may never know when they show up." I stated.

I hadn't been paying attention to aunt Rachel's speech, but my attention was caught when the double doors to the eating hall were flung open.

My head swung around and I saw them.

The hall was silent within a second, spoons, forks, and knives dropped to the floor with clatters here. We watched them as they strolled to the front, and began to whisper amoungst ourselves again.

They stood, facing us and smiled, some even smirked at us. One boy I noticed was smirking at Cammie. It was the boy from before at the exhibit!

"Cammie..." I trailed off.

She stayed silent and shook her head, still looking at the boy, who now smirked even more now at seeing that.

"Lena, check it otu, I think someone likes you." Tina stated.

I looked back to the front and saw him.

"Nick?" I said aloud, really wishing I hadn't.

Once I'd said his name, all the people that could here turned to me.

"You know him?" Tina asked.

"I don't know him! I met him at the mall when we went on the field trip. I didn't think he was one of them." I stated.

After that, they went back to gawking at the boys at the front, as did I.

Well, this would certainly be interesting...

We were still pretty shocked, even by the time we made it back to our dorm.

"Well that was certainly something." I stated, sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, it was." Liz stated idly.

"Well, now we know what we're up against." Bex stated.

"That's is very true. I think we should really show them what a Gallagher Girl really is. Show them we're not just some pretty faces in great cothing." I stated.

Macey smiled at this and nodded, though it was probably more for the great clothes part.

"Tomorrow is the first day of classes with them. We have to give it our all. Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." they replied.

Tomorrow was sure to be something.

* * *

I sat behind Cammie in COW. We sat there waiting. Actually class had started fifteen minutes ago, and the boys hadn't even showed up yet.

I could tell Mr. Smith was throuroghly annoyed. Just as he was about to start, the door opened and the boys walked in with Dr. Steve.

There were four of them, one of them being Nick, and I felt my face slightly flush, but mustered up enough will power to push it down, while still looking normal. The boys began to introduce first one had cut hair and slightly tanned skin. He shifted nervously from foot to foot as he spoke.

"I'm Jonas. I'm sixteen, a sophmore and on the R&D track. Um-" Mr. Smith cut him off.

"Thank you JJonas, that will be all." Mr. Smith stated.

Jonas almost looked like a kicked puppy.

"Now, whic one of you ladies would be willing to show Jonas around your beautiful school?" Liz asked.

Bex kicked Liz seat. Hard.

Liz let out some kind of sound, and Dr. Steve turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you Miss..." he trailed off.

"Sutton. Liz Sutton." she stated with a shy smile.

The next boy, who could be Brad Pitt's body double wet next.

"I'm Grant. I'm sixteen and sophmore." he ended it there.

Dr. Steve looked to us and Bex raised her hand.

"I'll be his guide," she stated, "It's Rebecca Baxter. but just call me Bex." she stated.

Once Grant sat down next to her, she flipped her hair and I had to keep myself from laughing when Grant's face flushed slightly.

The next boy was the one from the exhibit.

"I'm Zach," he stated, and walked over to Cammie, "and I think I've found my guide." he stated, looking at Cammie with a smirk.

That left Nick, if that was his real name.

"I'm Nick, and I think I've found my own guide as well." he stated, walking over and taking a seat next to me.

"Nice to see you again." he whispered to me.

"I don't believe I can say the same." I replied nd went back to paying attention to Mr. Smith.

* * *

After class, I showed Nick around the school.

"So..." he stated, "What will it take for me to be able to get on your good side?" he asked.

"A whole lot." I said simply.

"I'll make sure to start as soon as possibe..." he stated, and walked off to some of the other boys and beagn to talk to them. It was still break, so I headed to the music room like I always did. As I made my way there, I let out an exasperated sigh.

Somehow I had a feeling I knew how Cammie felt...

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Talk of Men and Boys

 **LENA'S POV.**

It was a beautiful day. We got to go into town this weekend, so I was in town with my mom.

In England.

I had mentioned wanting to go there to my mom, and because I had gotten a perfect score on my covert operations test in Washington, I got to go for the weekend. I left Thursday night and was now in London with my mother.

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly.

"That would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" she stated.

"In our line of work, aren't surprises usually a bad thing?" I asked.

"Just enjoy the surprise." mom stated.

I should probably mention that I was blindfolded.

"Fine." I replied.

* * *

After thirty-five minutes, I felt the car stop. I unbuckled my seat belt, as mom came around and opened the car door for me and led me somewhere.

We walked forward for a bit, then stopped.

"Abigail Cameron." mom spoke. I heard a door open and a clearance signal went off.

"Are we at the CIA UK base? I asked.

"No, but it does still have high security." mom replied.

As we continued to walk in after the doors opened, the smell of lavender and fresh linens hit me. The floors were marble as far as I could tell with my other senses.

"Still trying to guess? How about a clue. It's the heart of the British nation." she stated smugly.

I stopped short and my mouth dropped open.

"Are we really in Buckinham Palace!? I can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"I though you'd like it." she replied.

"I should have known you'd have something to do with the noise, Abigail." a new British accent spoke.

I looked to see a man with black hair, my mom's age come towards us. I noticed my mom smiled hautily, but I could see annoyance underlying it.

"Townsend." my mom spoke.

Who?

"Of course you would bring a student here just because Abigail. So predictable." he stated. Why did he remind me of Zach for some reason?

"Not so predictable, since I was able to save your life." my mom countered.

"Still bringing up Buenos Aries, Abigail?" he asked.

"You saved his life, mom? I want to hear the story!" I stated.

Agent Townsend's eyes widened, then looked back to my mom.

"When did you have a child?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm adopted. Annalena 'Lena' Cameron. Codename, Songbird. Nice to meet you." I stated, holding out my hand.

"Likewise." he stated, shaking my hand.

"Well, if you'll excuse us, we have a palace to tour. Come on, Lena. Agent Townsend." my mom stated, walking off with me.

I looked back at the agent, then up at my mom.

"So, is there anything I get to know, or do I have to wait, or am I going to have to find it out for myself. He was pretty atractive." I stated.

"He's an agent I know, who happens to have a goal of annoying me anytime I see him." mom stated irritably.

"Oh, so what exactly happened in Buenos Aries?" I asked.

"Well, we were paired together to infiltrate an international weapons smuggling ring. Everything had been going smoothly, and we made it inside the base of operations. Just when it seemed like we would get away without any problems, he got knocked out and captured." she began.

"Wow, go on." I stated listening intently.

"So, I, being the great agent and person I am, helped him, by rescuing him. He insisted that he had everything under control, even though he was about to die in an explosion of wreckage and fire. We got away, with the mission completed, and the smuggling ring brought down. He thanked me, begrudgingly, and stating that he could have handled it, but thanked me, anyway. He always was a baby about it." mom explained.

"Wow, sounds pretty intense. Do you guys ever get along?" I asked.

"So far no. Why?" she asked.

"Because I can see that he likes you." I replied.

"What?" she asked, as if I wasn't serious.

"Yeah, I can see it. He likes you and you like him. I can see underlying romantic tension and subtext." I stated.

"Let's go and see the rest of the castle, hmm?" mom stated, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Don't change the subject. I know that you know it too." I stated with an evil smirk.

"Even if he did, which I'm not saying he does, he's out of luck. It doesn't pay to be a snobbish jerk all the time." my mom stated.

"Maybe he's just like that because he likes you, but thinks you're difficult." I stated.

"I am not difficult." my mother stated.

"I know that. But he probably thinks you are. It's cause you're so kickass." I replied.

"Well, when you put it that way, he sounds like a jerk still." she replied.

"He can't be as bad as Nick..." I mumbled.

"Who's Nick?" mom asked with a sly grin.

"He's one of the transfer boys and he annoys me to no end." I replied.

"He probably likes you. That's one reason how you know if a boy likes you. If he teases you, or is mean, or annoys you." mom stated.

"Like you and Townsend?" I asked with a smirk.

"Don't change the subject." she replied.

"Aren't spies supposed to change the subject?" I asked.

"Yes, very good. Now stop trying to change the subject. We're talking about this now." she stated.

"He's just this annoying guy. And the second I get back, I'm going to still going to me annoyed with him." I stated, stubbornly and crossing my arms with a pout.

"He probably thinks you're i teresting. Give him a chance." mom said.

"I will if yu give Townsend a chance." I countered.

"Nevermind, just try to be nice, and don't say that I should do the same because, I do try. Will you?" she asked.

"...'sigh', Fine. I'll try to be nice, but if he acts like a jerk at any point, I'm using the Wendelsky maneuver on him." I replied.

"That sounds fair." mom stated.

We laughed and enjoyed the moment. Times like this don't always come along, especially in our line of business, so it's best to savor them.

"Come on, let's keep going." mom stated, as we continued through Buckingham Palace. I had a feeling that I'd see Townsend again, and he would be with my mom at some point. But for now, I'll just live in the now, in this bonding trip with my mom.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HAVE NO EXCUSE. SORRY. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. IF YOU HAE ANY IDEAS FOR ANY FILLER CHAPTERS, OR ONE SHOT CHAPTERS LIKE THIS, THEN JUST LEAVE THEM IN A REVIEW. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
